A Different Kind of Puppy Love: Sirius Black
by Fairy Tales and Rain Drops
Summary: Branwen Hayle would never be her twin. She had learned this from a young age. But her twin had everything. She was smart, pretty,and great at Quidditch . And she was best friends with the most well known band of troublemakers in Hogwarts :The Marauders
1. Chapter 1

This was ridiculous. Branwen could barely stand another second. At first she had been patient, but this was just stupid. "I TOLD YOU! TAKE ME HOME!" Maria yelled.

"Look, it won't be that bad. I'm telling you, no one's going to make fun of you,"Branwen tried again. She and her sister were standing on platform nine and three quarters, Maria near tears and Branwen near insanity. Once again, their parents had been to busy too see them off. Since it was Maria's first year and all, Branwen felt obligated to stay and see her onto the train, and get her some new friends. But it wasn't Maria's unreasonable fear that made Branwen angry, it was the fact that Emma, her twin, had bolted off with James Potter the second they had arrived, to wreak havoc. Branwen had long since given up on even seeing her older sister Francesca lately. So that left Branwen all alone to handle Maria. 

" I hate Emma. It's her fault anyway! If she and those stupid Marauders didn't get bored so easily, I might look halfway normal!" Maria ranted. Over the course of the summer, the Marauders had concocted a 'very lovely' potion, out of sheer boredom. Since Maria had been the only one home, she had been the logical choice for a tester. The result was Maria's hair turning the brightest shade of platinum blonde ever. Also, something in the potion prevented all hair dye from having an effect on it. From the crowd, however, a savior came in the form a young lady with wavy red hair and emerald eyes.

"Lily ! Thank god!" Branwen exclaimed.

"Hello Branwen, hello Maria. How are you two on this lovely morning?" Lily greeted.

"I hate Emma, I hate James, I hate Sirius, I hate Remus, and I hate Peter! I hate my parents for making me go to this school, which I hate, and I hate trains!" Maria screamed. Lily looked momentarily shocked, but she was able to recover. " So does this mean your not having a good morning?" she guessed.

"Maria thinks people will make fun of her for hair." Branwen explained. Maria turned and glared at her older sister.

"You know what you can do, Branwen? You can take your wand and sh-," she stopped, her eyes freezing on something behind Branwen. She then squealed happily, "Hayden! I thought you were a muggle!" Maria ran past Branwen and Lily, and up to another young girl who looked positively shocked. "Maria! I thought I was a muggle too!" the girl responded. With that, the two skipped toward the train to talk some more.

"What just happened?" Lily said, befuddled by the random-ness of the situation.

"You know, I just stopped asking after a while. I just assume she's bi-polar," Branwen explained. Lily nodded her head, still looking after the two girls.

"Lets get on the train before all the seats are taken," she said, stepping in the direction of the train.

" If you mean, lets board the train before James shows up to try and win you over, then I'm tempted to say, lets wait a bit," Branwen grabbed Lily by the arm before she could walk away.

Lily turned to her with a pleading look, "Please Wen, can't we just avoid him at least until we're at the castle?" Branwen smiled smugly in response. Right on time one arm slid around Branwen's shoulder, as one arm slid around Lily's waist. "James." Lily groaned.

"That would be my name love," the boy with inky black hair, messed up to perfection, and mischievous hazel eyes replied. Branwen looked to the arm on her shoulder, and followed it up to the one of the most well known faces in all of Hogwarts.

"Sirius! How do you do?" she asked politely.

" I do very well, Ms. Hayle, how was your summer?" he asked, his stormy grey eyes twinkling.

"I do believe you should know, since you spent most of your summer at my house," she countered.

"Ah yes, good times indeed," he smiled. James rolled his eyes. Lily was trying vainly to get out of James' arms, but Branwen suspected being the Quidditch Captain, James's muscles were very similar to solid iron.

"Do I even want to know what's going on over here?" a voice said from behind them.

"Aww, were only a couple of lonely boys looking for some love, Emmy," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius Black, you haven' been without 'love' since the day you first stepped foot on Hogwarts ground," Branwen's beautiful twin Emma said, while emerging form the crowd. Her raven black hair had acquired a new blue-ish glow over the summer, but it was better than last summer when she had been very into green, shall we say.

"Oh! Stand next to each other!"Sirius giggled as he shoved Branwen into Emma. The girls rolled their eyes at him. Why was it such a shock that they were fraternal twins? Sure, they were very, very different looking, with Branwen's dirty blonde hair and dark green eyes being such a harsh opposite to Emma's jet black hair and electrifying blue eyes, but it wasn't THAT interesting. For a minute they all just stared at the two, even Lily stopped wiggling for a moment.

"You know it's not even your hair color, you two are just so pale," James stated.

"I am not pale!" Emma protested.

"Not compared to Branwen,"Sirius said. Emma, having been outside most of the summer, did now have ,at least, a brown-ish glow to her, but Branwen had remained quite white. The girls turned to look at each other. They had the same heart shaped face, same long lashes framing their eyes, and their noses were quite similar too. However, when Branwen looked at Emma she saw the 'beautiful' twin, and when Emma looked at Branwen she saw the 'different' twin. The pair had grown up knowing only their differences, which they had a lot of. "This is when you two need to start snogging!" Sirius said happily.

"Ewwww!"

"Pervert."

"Git."

"Moron!" Emma said lastly ,hitting him on the shoulder.

"A boy can dream can't he?" He said hopefully. James chuckled and shook his head like Sirius was a child who had just been dragged off by his mum for using a naughty word. The girls, on the other hand, looked thoroughly disgusted.

"Did Maria do okay? Does she thank me yet for her lovely hair?," Emma questioned turning to Branwen.

"She hates you." Branwen replied cheerily.

"Good, because the day Maria actually likes Emma, will be the day Sirius becomes a prefect," James spoke up.

" Did I really just hear the words prefect and Sirius in the same sentence?" A boy with sandy blonde hair that hung just barley in his deep blue eyes now joined the small circle they had made. "Didn't see that coming did you Moony?" Emma said.

"No I can't really say I did,"Remus replied. The train gave a shrill whistle in warning somewhere behind them.

"Well ladies, would you be so kind as to join us in our lovely compartment?" James said grandly. "Sorry Potter, we have, um..., Branwen! Didn't we promise, um, Cilla, yeah Cilla, that we'd sit with her?" Lily said, having finally managed to weasel out of James's grip.

" Um, yeah I think we did. We'll see you lot later!" Branwen said while she and Lily walked up to the train. As fun as it was to watch James lust after Lily, there was something about Remus Lupin that left Branwen feeling a little disturbed.

After fighting their way through to the front of the train, the girls found themselves in front of the compartment at the head of the train. Lily straightened her shirt and fixed her hair while Branwen rolled her eyes.

"Hello Severus," she said once she had gotten the door open. The boy sat in the corner, his face shoved in a rather large potion book.

"Hello Branwen, how was your summer?" he asked not looking up.

"Oh it was go-,"she started.

"Lily! How are you?" Severus cut her off, hoping up from his chair.

" Hi, Severus, sorry we're late. James found us before we could get on," she replied. The two immediately sat down and started into a deep discussion of all the books they had read over the summer.

"Oh yes Sev, my summer was great! Did you know I'm now dating Sirius Black, you know your long time enemy? Yes, he's a right good kisser that one." Branwen replied sarcastically to herself. The pair didn't even throw a glance her way. Branwen couldn't see how Lily could judge James so quickly, and yet insist on not judging Severus. Not that Branwen didn't like Severus, she did, but if it hadn't been for Lily, she wouldn't have become friends with him. As for James, she use to see him as the arrogant, talented, handsome, trouble maker he was made out to be. But over the years she saw a much deeper person, a nice, funny person, the person that he was when it was only his friends around. But she wasn't James's friend, she reminded herself. No, it was Emma who was best friends with the infamous Marauders. Branwen sighed as she lay down on the seats and took a nap, because once those two started talking about a book, there was no hope of getting either's attention.

When the train finally stopped, Branwen and Lily were the first ones off. For safety reasons they had to never be seen getting on or off the train with Severus. Just picturing Emma's face if she found out Branwen was friends with him sent chills down Branwen's spine. It was no surprise to them when they sat down at the Gryffindor table, that the four Marauders and Emma were missing. Branwen sighed warily, just knowing they were up to something. And on the first night! She scanned the room for new faces, her eyes landed on a young woman sitting at the professors' table, mid twenties she guessed, with pale blonde hair and peculiar gold eyes. She had a thin black scarf wrapped around her head, which glittered like diamonds in the candle light, and many small thin bracelets that flashed on her wrist. As Branwen stared the lady turned and looked her in the eye, raising one thin blonde eyebrow. Branwen quickly looked away. There was something familiar about the woman, but as her vision started to flicker, a voice broke in,

"Wizarding world to Branwen Glyn Hayle! Are you there?" Emma tapped Branwen's head with her hand.

"What the bloody hell! When did you lot get over here?" she said as looked around to find James across from her, Sirius on her other side , Remus next to James and Peter next to him. "Were sneaky like that," she stated. And that's when Branwen noticed the giant smirks that plastered on their faces.

"What did you guys do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well love, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" James chuckled as he shared a look with Emma. Branwen had learned that when you wanted to know what they had done, before they had done it, they would never tell you. So she sighed, again, wondering just what havoc their latest prank would cause.


	2. The first prank

**Hello! I'm happy your reading this. Also I would really love if people reviewed my story! So...that's all I have to say...well, enjoy!**

**Thanks,**

**Fairy-Rain**

Chapter 2.

Blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah , blah-blah. It seemed to Branwen that Professor McGonagall's speeches had lengthened over the years. So while Branwen waited for the professor to end, she looked around the room.

Her eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table. She found her older sister quite quickly. Francesca was tall and thin, but curvy; she had luminous black hair and the same eyes as Emma and Maria. She sat tall and with authority.

Francesca had always prided herself in her academics and being better than everyone else. It was always a competition between Fran and Emma for best grades, best boyfriends, popularity, and anything else you could possible think up. They fought like wild animals, but they were more alike than the twins.However, they both denied even being related to eachother. Francesca had even dated Sirius fourth year, and James last year. Even though James' relationships were never long, because he could not forget his dear Lily.

"Apperton, Novella," Professor McGonagall shouted out. Branwen shook herself out of her stupor and looked over to find a small girl who, in her opinion, looked alot like a mouse. As soon as the girl sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on her head, the Marauders's smiles grew wicked.

" Hufflepuff!" the hat cried. However, before anyone could get the hat off, it threw up black and yellow cotton balls all over the poor girl. She screamed in fright as the room burst out in laughter. McGonagall's face was furious as she whipped the hat off the girls head. The girl uncertainly stumbled over to the Hufflepuff table and the room quieted down.

McGonagall glanced around before calling, "Arnold, Anne." This time a girl with pretty blonde hair skipped up to the stool. The hat rested lightly on her head for a second.

"Slytherin!" the hat stated. Again, before anyone could even clap, a nasty green color seeped down the girl's hair. The ends of her hair were a bright silver. She raised a trembling hand to her hair, felt it for a brief moment, and then screamed at the top of her lungs. A flustered McGonagall tried to clam her, but to no avail. Once she stopped screaming, thanks to the help of other professors, she was lead to the Slytherin's table. As a group they turned and glared at the Gryffindors. Branwen looked up to find an immensely pleased James, Sirius, and Emma. She shook her head and raised and eyebrow at her sister. Emma returned the look with an innocent shrug.  
After discovering that anyone put in Griffindor had red and gold glittery confetti hurled on them, and anyone put in Ravenclaw had black and blue bird feathers stuck to their heads, Branwen was feeling a little bored. But then Maria was called.

She walked up nervously and sat down. The hat barely brushed her scalp before it called, "Gryffindor!" The hat coughed up red and gold confetti. Maria only turned her head slowly, a horrified expression on her face. Emma grinned evilly then proceeded to jump on the table.

"Maria my lovely, little, baby sister! Now we can truly be together, day and night! " Emma yelled, wildly clutching her chest. Maria turned and got on her knees before McGonagall.

"Please, if you have any mercy, any at all, please let me switch houses. I'm begging you!" Maria pleaded. After this, James and Sirius jumped on the table. They were not about to let such a wonderful opportunity pass by.

"Maria! How can you not want to be in our lovely house," At this the Gryffindor roared their approval, " Why don't you just come over here and give me a big hug!" James called out. Maria's face had gone from sheer white to cherry red in record time, and now she stood and turned to face her tormentors.

" I WOULDN'T HUG YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, POTTER!" she screamed.

"I don't think she likes us mates," Sirius staged whispered as he hung his arms around his two friends necks. There were a series of awwwws, and 'come on, give him a hug 's from the students. The first years were giggling nervously. And most of the female population was drooling over the sight of James and Sirius.

Finally, Professor McGonagall took command. " Maria, go sit down. The rest of you, QUIET! And for the love of god, Potter, Black, Hayle, get off the table!" As the final snickers faded away, Maria trudged over to the table. Emma hopped down and blew a kiss to Maria. Maria returned it with death glare.

After the rest of the students were sorted and the feast was finished, the Gryffindors started the walk up to the common room. Since she didn't see Lily or any of her other friends, she decided to head up. With so many students in the hallway, she ended up way behind the crowd.

By the time she reached the common room, the party was in full swing. Butterbeers littered the room. Branwen spotted Emma across the room talking to some friends. She couldn't find Maria, nor did she actually want to, so she went to climb the stairs up to her room.

"You're not staying?" A voice behind her asked. She turned to find Remus Lupin standing behind her; an untouched butterbeer in his hand.

"No, I usually don't. Parties are more Emma's thing. Plus I'm kinda tired," Branwen added.  
"Just because it's Emma's thing doesn't mean you can't stay," He replied. Please let him leave, Branwen begged silently. If she talked with him much longer she would have the dream again. The dream always made her wake up either screaming or crying. And she got it every time she talk to Remus before she went to bed.

"Did you enjoy our first prank of our sixth year?" Remus continued.

"Yes, in fact, it was very creative," She didn't want to appear anti-social. "Do you have one planned for tomorrow? Or will you let the first years get the hang of things first?" she questioned.

"Guess you'll have to find out," he replied.

"Well, I really am tired. So I'm going to head up," Branwen gave him a weak smile and darted up the stairs.

Remus sighed as she left. Emma had told all the boys to be more friendly to Branwen, because apparently she had changed over the summer, and Emma was worried. And God knows Remus would do anything for Emma. All the boys liked Branwen, but she always seemed so fragile and naive. She wasn't as outgoing , loud, or as joking as her twin, plus, if they ever offended her Emma would take a beaters bat to their heads.

Speak of the devil, "Hey Moony, why the long face?". Emma took a sip of her drink while she studied her friend.

"Your sister seemed like she was scared of me," He couldn't shake the feeling Branwen knew something he didn't.

" Don't worry, she's scarred of me, bugs, fireworks, and bad storms. Your only one on a very big list," Emma said sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe," Remus replied. With that the two went to go find their other friends.

_She couldn't stop it. She knew what was happening and she couldn't stop it. Branwen turned around. She was on the road again, an empty road, with only one house at the end. Her feet started to walk. As she approached a light went on in the front hallway. Her feet brought her to the bottom of the wide stone steps that lead to the front door. The door opened and a small boy appeared. He reminded Branwen of a young Remus. But it couldn't be, because Remus was perfectly normal. The boy walked to the bottom of the stairs where a book sat. He reached for the book, but as he did something caught his eye. Something just outside the light. Stop, stop! No little boy, please don't go over, don't do it! But like since the first night she had ever had the dream, the boy didn't listen. He walked just out side of the light range. Before he got very far a loud roar filled the air, he turned but it was too  
late. What seemed like a giant wolf launched itself at the boy. He screamed as the thing swiped its paw at his chest. He threw up is arm to block his face. The monster bit the arm. The front door flew open and a couple came racing out. The wolf clawed the boy one last time, then it ran into the forest that surrounded the house. The man and woman rushed to the boy, trying to comfort him. But he only screamed, and screamed. Branwen covered her ears, this was the worst part, she couldn't take his helpless screams. She felt tears start to pour down her face. _

Branwen opened her eyes to the darkness of her room. Her pillow was damp with tears. Her heart ached for the poor boy.


	3. Meet Cilla

**_Hello! My friend tried this and it worked so I thought I'd give it a shot. I shalln't update until I have 7 review! Please? T.T_**

**_So thanks for reading and I will love you forever if you review! Please enjoy this chapter. _**

**_Review! Fairy-Rain_**

The next morning Branwen sat in the Great Hall, trying to sit up straight.

"You don't look too good Bryn. Have a bad night?" Lily asked concernedly. Lily , as always, looked like she was well rested and ready for anything. Branwen, on the other hand, looked paler than usual and had light purple rings under her eyes.

"You could say that," Branwen mumbled as she put her head down on the table.

"Hey Lily! Hey Branwe- you look like crap!" Someone exclaimed as they sat down next to Branwen.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Branwen rolled her head to one side and looked up. "Cilla!" She immediately snapped up. Her long time friend's chestnut hair spiraled in ringlets to her shoulders and seemed to emit rays of sunshine, which momentarily blinded Branwen. She had a warm smile that touched her brown eyes, but she was looking thinner than when Branwen had last seen her. Thinner in not-so-good way.

"Sorry I couldn't be here last night, we had a family issue. Luckily, Dumbledore got me here this morning," Cilla sighed. Branwen wondered exactly how he had gotten her here.

"That's alright, you didn't miss anything important," Lily informed her.

Once all three girls had successfully done the I-haven't-seen-you-in-forever-hug, Lily and Cilla began a discussion on schedules... or something. With the night she'd had, Branwen couldn't really add anything coherent to the conversation, so she just looked around the room.

After awhile, her eyes landed on the Slytherin table. Severus was perched on the far end of the table, a good distance between him and his house-mates. He appeared to be reading a letter very intently; so intently that his nose was barely scraping the paper. Over the years Branwen had noticed that he only did this when he really wanted to make sure he had read something right. Branwen found it odd he had gotten such an interesting letter. From what she knew, he wasn't that close to his family, and she and Lily were his only close friends.

"Hello? Branwen? Uh, I swear she gets more spacey every year," Cilla groaned as she waved her hand in front of Branwen.

"What?" Branwen blinked rapidly. She hoped she wouldn't be so zoned out all year.

"Come on Bryn, we have to get to Defense against the Dark Arts," Lily said as she gathered up her things. Cilla laughed at Branwen as she shook her head, trying to wake up, and gathered her books.

"You're not nice!" Branwen complained.

"No, your just easily confused," replied Cilla as they all walked out of the Great Hall.  
As the three girls entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they noticed the smell of incense. Also, bright scarves that were hung around the candles and from the ceiling. Branwen wondered who's idea it was to put a scarf next to fire.

"Well, this should be fun," Emma whispered in Branwen's ear. Making her jump a mile in the air.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me!" Branwen accused, turning to face her twin.

"I'm not sneaking up on you! You're just not paying enough attention," Emma explained.

"Hello Emmy," Cilla said before Branwen could respond.

"Hello Cilla, did you just get in this morning?" Emma questioned. She turned to fully face Cilla, leaving Branwen to fume by herself. Before Cilla could respond, however, the blonde teacher from the previous night swept into the room. Today she wore flowing blue robes with a series of matching blue scarves on her head.

"Hello students, my name in Melinda Tarot. If you call me by anything other then Professor Tarot, I will personally make sure that those are the last words you ever say," she stated menacingly. The class stared at her in a stunned silence.

"Good. Now that we have that settled, I have a randomly selected setting arrangement. This person will be your partner for the rest of the year," with this the class groaned, "Now lets start at this front table," She began.

"Did we miss anything important?" a voice behind them asked. Branwen turned to find Sirius, James, Remus, and an out-of-breath Peter behind her.

"Other then the fact that this lady is phsyco..." Emma said while rolling her eyes.

"Emma Hayle and James Potter!" Professor Tarot shouted from the front of the room. Emma and James high fived each other as they walked to their table.

"Lily Evans and Sirius Black!" Lily looked over disgustedly at Sirius who winked.

"Precilla Prescott and Peter Pettigrew!" Cilla gave a huge sigh as she trudged up to the table.

"Branwen Hayle and Remus Lupin!" Branwen froze in fear. She couldn't be partners with him all year! She wouldn't sleep again 'till the summer!

"Don't worry, I don't bite," Remus whispered jokingly. Something about that statement chilled Branwen to the bone.  
"Hi Lily!" Sirius waved enthusiastically. He sometimes reminded Lily of an over eager puppy.

"Hello Sirius," she replied boredly. Sirius went to give her a hug but she held her hand infront of his face.

"Don't even think about it Black," she threatened.

"Have no fear Lily! Your James' girl, which means that I can't hit on you. Actually I can't hit on Cilla either. Pete seems to have taken a fancy to her, plus she would probably punch my face in..." Sirius swivelled in his chair, scanning the room, "Oh, I can hit on Branwen! I can't hit on Emma because she's my best mate, but there are no rules against her twin!"

Lily turned to look at her best friend. Branwen was clinging to the edge of the table, as far from Remus as possible. She looked emotionless, except for the fact that her nails were digging into the table and her jaw was clenched tight. Lily wondered what her problem was, Remus was a perfectly nice boy. He would never do anything to anyone, unlike a certain someone she was partnered with.

Lily turned back to Sirius, "You're a git."

"Ah, but you see Lily, I am an irresistibly-cute git," He said grandly. Lily rolled her eyes and faced forward.

Branwen couldn't remember anything about the class, except the odd looks from Professor Tarot and Remus. She just couldn't concentrate. It felt like she was fighting something, like a forgotten dream or something. Sure she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, but could she really be this tired? When the class was dismissed Branwen bolted up to leave, but today just wasn't her day.


	4. He's some dangerous person

**Hello! Sorry this took so long to get out. I was gone for a week and when I got back I had to leave again. So with the limited time I had I wrote this. If I don't update for a while( I'm really freaking busy) just know that I'm doing my best to write a decent chapter and that I will get it out as soon as I can! Review and Enjoy!**

**Fairy-Rain**

"Ms. Hayle, could you come here for a minute?" Professor Tarot asked severely.

"Which one?" Branwen and Emma asked in unison.

" The blonde one," Tarot specified. Branwen sighed, then walked down to Professor Tarot's desk. As Emma passed she raised an eyebrow, but Branwen could only shrug.

"Your name is Branwen, correct." It was a statement more than a question, but Branwen nodded her head anyway. "Branwen, is there a problem with your partner, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Tarot sat down on the very imposing looking chair that loomed out from behind her desk. For a second Branwen considered asking for a different partner. _No, that wouldn't be fair to Remus. He doesn't need me to act like he's a mutant, _Branwen thought tiredly.

"No Professor, there's no problem," She lied. Tarot gave her a disbelieving look.

"Fine, then you can go," Branwen turned to leave, but Professor Tarot held up her hand. "Might I suggest , Branwen, that you go to the Hospital Wing? Your looking rather pale," Tarot was looking at Branwen with something between amusement and disapproval. Branwen nodded her head one last time and left the room.

She barely managed to pull through the rest of the day. Eventually, she sat exhaustedly in the common room with a pile of homework. She had never gone to Hospital Wing; she just kept telling herself to calm down and that she would be fine...she thought. After another hour of attempting ,and failing, at her homework, she decided to give up and go to bed. She didn't plan on sleeping due to The Dream, (she was never really one for optimism) but at least she could have some peace.

She was wrong. Again.

"Branwen! I found you! What the hell is wrong with you!" Emma had the best timing some days.

"What?" Branwen had made sure to go up before any of her roommates. She had barely gotten to her bed when had Emma burst in.

"You've been mean to Remus all day! Your acting like he-he's-HE'S DIFFERENT!" Emma roared.

"Mean? I don't think I was _**mean**_ to him. Emmy, why are you just now yelling at me?" Branwen sighed. She was well accustomed to her sister's sudden rages, and was, therefore, not that surprised that her sister was screaming.

"Fine! Maybe mean isn't the right word for it, but you were acting like he was some dangerous-, " Emma stopped abruptly.

"What? Emma, a dangerous what?" Branwen demanded.

"Person. Like he was some dangerous person. And if you act like this tomorrow I will kick your arse, regardless that you're my twin." Emma turned on her heels and marched out the door without answering Branwen's other question. Branwen sighed, it was all she could do. Emma was very passionate, she just was. Even when they were younger she liked to make a show of everything. All Branwen could do was sit back and hope Emma got over it by tomorrow.

"I really am sorry about her, Remus," Emma apologized.

"For the last time Emma, it's not your fault! I'm not even mad at Branwen. She's probably just sick or something," Remus said for the ump-teenth time that night. The Marauders had sat on their couch (yes, they had their own couch, they had claimed it 2nd year and no one challenged the fact. Because who argued with _**the **_Marauders?)and watched as their classmates had filed off to bed. Now they sat in a semi-circle with butter-beers that James had snatched from the kitchen.

"Yeah Ems! You're her twin, not her mother," Sirius agreed as he ruffled her hair.

"Sometimes that's worse," Emma mumbled as she shoved his hand off.

"Well, on the bright side, Quidditch starts up again soon!" James cheered. He and Sirius did the macho high-five while the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"We're only one day in and all James can think about is Quidditch," Peter giggled. Yes, giggled. Peter didn't talk much, but when he did, everyone was reminded of why it was better that he didn't talk at all.

"Pete? Are you sure you're a guy?" Emma questioned doubtfully. Peter glared at her while the rest of the boys laughed.

"Well boys, I'm sleepy," Emma declared as she stood up, "Anyone who doesn't want to share a bed with me, excluding Sirius, should probably run upstairs and claim their bed." James, Remus, and Peter all looked at each other for a split second before dashing up the stairs.

"Why are you so mean to me? I promise I won't do anything" Sirius whined.

"Love, no girl with half a mind would ever willingly sleep in the same bed as you. Besides, we all know you're a child molester," Emma said, patting him sympathetically on the head. With that she trotted up the stairs after the others.

In a second Sirius was running up the stairs after her while shouting, "You're an evil little girl, Emma Hayle! Pure evil!"  
Back in the girls' room they had heard the outburst.

"You know, I bet he is a child molester," Lily suggested. She was lying lazily on her bed while Branwen sat on the window seat and Cilla occupied the floor.

"It would explain some things," Cilla agreed.

"So, have you seen Severus lately?" Branwen inquired, out of the blue. Cilla's head snapped up.

"Why do you ask?" she answered stiffly. Lily raised a red eyebrow.

"Um, no reason. We rode on the train with him. Just wondered," Branwen rambled.

"_**Have**_ you seen Severus?" Lily asked, now sitting up to get a better look at Cilla.

Cilla looked around the room, "I guess you could say that." The other two girls shared a look over Cilla's head.

"Cilla, did something happen? Something we should know about?" Branwen ventured.

"No. Nothing that would concern either of you. So if you'd kindly get off my back, maybe I could go to bed!" Cilla hissed. She stood up , blew out the lights, strode over to her bed , got in, and pulled the curtains shut. The dumb-struck Lily and Branwen remained where they were. After a few minutes Branwen mouthed, 'what was that about?'. To which Lily mouthed back, 'I haven't got a clue'. And with a shrug, both girls climbed into their beds and fell asleep.

Almost. Branwen pulled her curtains shut and got out a blank journal. She wrote until three in the morning. By then she had kept herself up so long that she just laid her head down and her world went black.

The following morning she woke up to find that she hadn't had The Dream. This simple fact made her giddy. Which is why she hurried to get ready, noting an absent Cilla, and rushed down the stairs, where she found the Marauders standing and talking. Branwen ran over to Remus and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

"I'm so sorry for how I behaved yesterday, Remus! I hope you can forgive me" said Branwen as she kissed his cheek and twirled off just as quickly as she had come.

The Marauders took a moment to look at each other, then they looked the direction of where Branwen had danced off to.

"That was... very abnormal, to say the least," Remus bluntly pointed out.

"Somehow, when I envisioned her apologizing in my head, it didn't quite look like that," added Emma. Peter nodded his head in agreement. James and Sirius merely blinked a few more times, laughed, then headed down for breakfast.


	5. Weird things happen on Tuesdays, honest

**Hey, sorry this took so long to get out. We had a death in the family . This summer is not going accoding to plan, but i'm trying to write as much as I can. We leave for a week tomorrow, so it'll probably be a little while befor the next chapter.**

**Loves, Fairy-Rain (p.s hopefully the latest Harry Potter book won't make my story invalid. I don't think it will.)**

Though the Marauders , and Lily for that matter, were confused by Branwen's change in personality, noone seemed to mind too much. Well, except Maria.

"What's with the happy-shiny-rainbow-brightness today? Did you fall and hit your head?" Maria asked skeptically after Branwen had twirled through her group of friends.

"I love you, Maria!" Branwen called back as she continued down the hall.

"Swear to merlin, she's bi-polar. Why did I have to come from a family of loons?" Maria remarked to her friends.

As Branwen danced around the next corner she accidentally ran into Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Professor! I should watch were I'm going." She apologized.

"That's quite alright Ms. Hayle. Where, may I ask, were you going so happily?" He questioned.

"Nowhere, I'm just going where my feet are taking me." She replied.

"I see. How is your younger sister, Maria, faring in her first year?" Dumbledore inquired, his blue eyes twinkling.

" I think she's getting along well, it's our third day and she has a whole group of followers already," Branwen said remembering the group that had been surrounding her sister.

" I recall that Emma was much the same during her first few days," He smiled fondly, "Speaking of which, I do hope your twin and the Marauders won't be causing too much trouble this year. Though I must say I was impressed with the first nights festivities. Well, Ms. Hayle I must be on my way, continue dancing, just watch where you're headed." with that Dumbledore nodded his head and walk on.

Later that night Branwen climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. She spotted Cilla sitting alone at a table on the far side of the room.

"Hello Cilla!" Branwen greeted as she sat down on a chair next to the brunette. Cilla looked up in disbelief.

"H-Hey Bryn. Um, why are you talking to me?"Cilla stammered.

Branwen gave her a blank look, " Should I not talk to you?"

"No, no. It's just that you and Lily have avoided me all day and I figured you were mad over last night." She said shaking her head.

Branwen pondered this for a moment. " Well, are you sorry for what you said?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I'm really, truely sorry for me behavior last night. Please, forgive me?" Cilla grabbed Branwen's hand.

"Apology accepted," Branwen declared.

"What do I do about Lily?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do I tell her?"

"The same thing you just told me."

"Fine, I'll give it a try then," Cilla sighed as she got up from the table. Branwen watched as Cilla proceeded up the stairs towards their room. Branwen hated conflict. In fact, she nearly feared it. She remembered the days when Francesca and Emma would fight like wild dogs. Now they used other means to fight each other. Such as Francesca would snogg Emma's ex-boyfriends to piss her off and Emma would snogg Francesca's current boyfriend in revenge. Branwen had always wished for the sisters in the books she read, they didn't fight.

Branwen smiled as she walked up to bed that night. Today was one of the best days she'd had in a while. When everyone was asleep (Lily and Cilla having made up) Branwen lay awake, writing. She wrote a short story about a group of sisters who never fought and lived happily ever after. Childish? Very. Cliche? Possibly. But Branwen didn't care, sometimes making places, stories, in her head made life better for a bit. She would dream up anything, if only to escape reality for a moment.

Having wrote the story late into the night, she awoke to find, like the previous morning, that she hadn't had The Dream. That immediately put her in a happy mood once more. This continued for several weeks.

Over those weeks nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Except, Sirius and Emma getting into a competition over who could date the most people until winter break. So far Emma was ahead by 1. Other than that though, it was just like any other year. Until the Tuesday about a month later.

Which was odd, because who expects something weird to happen on a Tuesday? It started that morning at breakfast. Branwen , as usual, had been looking around the room. But when she looked at Severus she did a double take. It appeared as though he was a first-year, like the very first time she had seen him. Branwen blinked rapidly and after a minute it was normal, sixth-year , Severus she saw.

"Bryn? Hello? Anybody home in there?" Cilla asked flicking pumpkin juice at Branwen's face.

"Wha-Hey no need to toss pumpkin juice on me!" Branwen exclaimed.

"Come on you two, lets go to class," Lily said rolling her eyes. _I don't want to go to class though, I want to sleep, _Branwen complained to herself. The happiness she had felt the first few days had worn off, leaving her feeling tired and unfocused.

"Today in class I will be asking you each questions. If you answer a question wrong then I will require a 300 word easy on it by Thursday. When your name is called please go to the front of the classroom. Let's start with-," James had been rolling his eyes at Sirius, a sign which meant _this will be a breeze., " _Mr. Potter. You look like you want to go first, am I right?" Professor Tarot said raising her eyebrow at James.

"You would be correct on that Professor," James stated standing up form his seat. A few of the students laughed, and most of the girls giggled madly.

"Very well, now, what is a dementor?" Tarot questioned as James stood in front of the class.

" A dark being who takes all your happiness and performs a thing called the dementor's kiss which sucks out your soul. Oh, or Mr.Filch," James said, referring to the widely disliked caretaker

"What are the first two spells I taught you to do in a fight."

" Stupefy or Expelliarmus."

"Very good Potter, you may sit. Next, Ms. Walters." Professor Tarot continued randomly selecting students, the only ones not having to write an essay were James, Remus, Sirius, Lily , Emma, and Cilla. But that really wasn't a surprise to Branwen. So she waited patiently for her turn.

" Green Hayle, your turn," Tarot had taken to calling Branwen ,Green Hayle (due to her eye color) so that there was no confusion over which sister she was talking to. Branwen sighed as she walked to the front of the class. As she walked her vision swam a little and she felt her knees wobble just a tad. _Shake it off Branwen, _she told herself.

"What does a boggart change into?" Tarot asked. But Branwen didn't hear her, instead she heard what she thought sounded like Dumbledore.

"_Please Melinda, I need someone who can teach the students how to protect themselves_. _With the recent events, we all should be prepared for-,"_

"Ms. Hayle? Ms. Hayle" Professor Tarot called.

Branwen shook her head, trying to focus, "Sorry, Professor. Er, what was the question?"

At this the class laughed as Branwen's cheeks turned pink.

"What does a boggart change into?" Tarot repeated calmly.

"It changes into..."

"_Filthy mud-blood lover! Why can't you be like your brother Regulus! Shame to the family! I -,"_

" I-It changes in...to...uh," Branwen shook her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the voices.

"_You're a freak Lily! Your not my sister, you're a -,"_

"Branwen? This isn't hard, I know you know the answer."

"_It's alright ,Remus, it will be okay."_

"Uh, I know it. I-It changes into-." And that is when Branwen Hayle pass out. Well, rather, it looked like she passed out. To Branwen, she had fallen into one of her visions. Only this time her body felt rigid and cold, and she couldn't find her breathe.

Fleeting images of a young Lily crying as someone made fun of her, Sirius running from something, Remus throwing something across the room in anger, Peter crying as his father walked out, and Dumbledore and a group of wizards talking hurriedly to one another. Brawen even saw her twin, talking to the Marauders, talking with James by a lake, hugging Sirius and studying with Remus. It seemed like it would never end, she saw people she didn't know, people she had maybe seen once in a hallway, even some teachers. Through the course of it all she felt her body twitch, but every time she recognized the pain she fell into another vision.

And then came the blackness.

And more blackness. Branwen tried her hardest to wake herself up; do something. It was like being tangled in a sheet and trying to get out but only getting yourself more tangled.

And then it ended. Like a switch had been flipped, she felt like she could breathe again and gasped in air. She opened her eyes to moonlight, coming through one of the windows. Branwen looked around to find she was in the hospital wing.

"You're awake!" someone shouted, as they flung themselves on top of Branwen.

"You're going to suffocate her, Maria." A voice warned from somewhere. As Maria let go of Branwen she could see Emma and Francesca standing at the foot of her bed.

" What time is it? What happened"? Branwen demanded.

" It's 11:30 at night and you passed out in DADA this morning," Emma explained as she moved Branwen's feet and sat down on the bed.

"Mother and Father are talking to Dumbledore now," Francesca added, as she sat in a chair by the bed.

"You scared the crap out of the entire class. You just fell over and started twitching and muttering. It was bloody weird," Emma said, shaking her head in disbelief.

The doors at the end of the ward opened and Mr. and Mrs. Hayle swept in, Dumbledore close behind them. Mrs. Hayle was a slim, elegant woman in her early 40's with bright green eyes and raven black hair. Mr. Hayle was a much more approachable person , in Branwen's opinon, then Mrs. Hayle, with his shaggy blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

"Branwen! Your awake, thank God!" Mrs. Hayle exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She stepped back to let her husband hug Branwen.

"Ms. Hayle, what exactly happened. Students don't normally pass out for whole days," said Dumbledore, strolling up to the group. Everyone turned to look at Branwen, who suddenly felt exposed.

"Uh, I don't know. At first, before I 'passed out', I heard things -,"

"What kind of things?" Maria demanded, leaning forward.

" Like...well, I thought I heard your voice," Branwen gave a nervous chuckle, "You were talking to Proffesor Tarot about being prepared for something, I just heard people talking. Then it was like I fell into a vision-,"

"A vision?" inquired Emma, looking concerned.

"Yeah, its hard to explain. It was like being _in_ some kind of movie. I saw things happening and I couldn't stop them. They just flashed by," Branwen explained, shaking her head.

"Branwen, could you tell us what exactly you saw? Did you feel like you were in a dream or..." Mrs. Hayle questioned softly. Both she and Mr. Hayle were respected Healers at St. Mungo's. Their job was the main reason they weren't home often.

"It felt real; I don't know how to put it. It was like being in someone's memory. I saw Remus throwing something, I saw Dumbledore talking to a group of wizards, Emma and James talking by a lake, someone making fun of Lily, and odds and ends. Sometimes I saw people I didn't even recognized," Branwen concluded. She suddenly felt exposed, like she shouldn't have said everything that had just happened . _Curse my stupid mouth. Why the bloody hell do I have to be so open with people; spilling secrets left and right, _Branwen thought.

"Curious. I believe that you should get some rest, Branwen. Things like this are better talked about during the daylight hours. Will the rest of you please come with me?" Dumbledore said, motioning for the rest of the family to follow him out.

"See you in the morning, Bryn," Emma said, hopping off the bed.

"Don't die in your sleep, 'kay?" said Francesca, patting her head.

"What they said," Maria agreed. Branwen's parents hugged her one last time, promising to say goodbye before they left the next morning.

Branwen fell back on her pillow, thinking _I didn't think weird things happened on Tuesdays._


	6. Being insane isn't tolerated here

**Hello everyone! My first day of school is in 1 day. Wish me luck here guys, I'll need it. I'll try to post more frquently but incase I don't, I leave you with a little more in this Chapter. So yeah..review if you please!**

**Thanks, Fairy-Rain**

Branwen felt as if she had just managed to get to sleep when she awoke to the sound of foot-steps. She sat up and looked around cautiously. She had misjudged how far away the foot steps were, and there was someone right next to the bed. But before she could scream, and she was going to scream _loud_, a hand covered her mouth.

"Relax Branwen, it's only me," Severus whispered in her ear. He released her mouth and whispered _Muffliato_ before he sat down on a nearby chair.

"Good God, Severus! There was no need to scare the living hell out of me. Hey, what time is it anyway?" asked Branwen, realizing it was still fairly dark out side.

"I didn't mean to! And it's 6:00 in the morning," He defended. Branwen gave him a brief look of horrror before settling on a semi-scowl. "Either way, I just wanted to see how you were. If I just came waltzing in whenever I felt like it, I would most likely run into your evil twin and her mates. Lily found me yesterday and told me what happened."

Branwen's look softened. "Yeah, it was bloody weird. I saw and heard things, like a... like a vision of some sort. I've had dreams kind of like it, but it's never happened during the day. Maybe I'm just not getting enough sleep..."

"If you'd said something earlier I could have made you a dreamless potion," Severus pointed out. Branwen smacked her forehead, why hadn't she thought of that?

"Maybe that would be good for me," she thought aloud.

"Actually, Bryn, I have a theory," at this Branwen fought to not roll her eyes, Severus always had a theory on something or, in some cases, someone. "After Lily told me you still hadn't woken up yesterday evening, I went to the library to do some research on prolonged unconsciousness. One of the things I came across was extra talents that some wizards have-,"

"You mean talents like, good-at-dueling-talent, or extra-powers-talent?" Branwen cut in.

Now Severus was leaning eagerly forward in his chair. " Extra-powers-talents. Like The Sight. If a child or young adult hasn't recognized the gift they have and tries to ignore it, or pushes it to the back of their mind, at a certain age the power will become to strong to repress. In some cases, it forces the person into a series of visions. To other people it looks like they've passed out, and it can last for quite awhile." Severus looked immensely proud of himself.

Branwen got a weird feeling in her stomach; there was only one problem with his theory.

"Sev, there's only one problem with that. In the 'visions' I saw no one looked older, so it couldn't have been the future. In truth, everyone looked younger. In some cases I felt like I'd already seen it." Branwen said, shaking her head slowly. Severus considered this for a moment.

"The Sight doesn't have to mean the future. There is another type, though it's exceedingly rare. There are witches or wizards who have claimed to see the past. Did you see me in anything?" he questioned.

Branwen thought, but it was hard to recall things, it was like a giant grey blur with random spots of color.

"Sorry Sev. I don't think I saw you doing anything," Branwen apologized. Severus didn't looked disapionted however.

"Next time you go to sleep concentrate hard on seeing something involving me or, or something!" He cried ecstatically. Severus never gave up on his theories. A light came on in Madame Malade's room at the end of the ward. The pair glanced quickly over.

"Go, quick, before she comes out!" Branwen whispered furiously. Severus hopped out of his chair and hurried down the hall, taking the spell down as he went.

"Dearie? I thought I heard voices? There wasn't anyone in here was there?" Mdm. Malade gave Branwen a suspicious look.

"No, I was just talking in my sleep. Probably, I mean, how would I know if I talked in my sleep! I would be asleep and that wouldn't make any sense for me to know what I said! So I'm just guessing here that's what you heard," Branwen rambled.

Mdm. Malade gave her a look, " I think you need more sleep, I'll just go and get some more potion and you'll feel all better.."

Branwen tried to say something but the small woman was toddling away, her brown-grey curls bouncing. She sighed and laid her head on the pillow. If she pretended like she was asleep, she wouldn't have to take a disgusting potion. As Branwen laid there she thought about all that Severus had said. It couldn't possibly be true... and yet, her alternative was that she was losing her mind. And that, Branwen knew was definitely not what was happening. She thought. Her thoughts drifted to Severus, himself. He was a nice boy, incredibly bright, but his life at home had screwed him up. Branwen remembered when his father had killed himself.

_**"Are you upset?" she had asked Severus.**_

_**"No I didn't like him anyway," he replied nonchalantly. Branwen had given him a look, but he had ignored her.**_

_**"Lets talk about something else. I don't need you to try to help me, I'm perfectly fine," He lied.**_  
Branwen's eye lids drifted lower and lower until she was asleep. Her last thoughts still on Severus.

Walking quickly down the hall, Severus strained his ears to hear of anyone approaching. As he turned down a corridor he heard the sound of people coming and threw himself behind a tapestry.  
He peeked out from behind it. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and all the Hayles but Maria were walking down the corridor.

"I'm telling you she's not mental! I would know, I'm her twin," Emma pleaded with her parents.

"Exactly , you're her twin. And you're clearly mental Emma, therefore your not helping the case," Francesca said, rolling her eyes. Emma smacked her sister's arm as a retort.

"Who said anything about her mind going?" McGonagall asked, slightly shocked. Emma looked pointedly at her parents, causing the group to halt.

"We're not saying she's 'crazy', Emma. But, your sister has always been, frankly, a bit off. It could be a cry for attention, or something of that nature. Remember a few years a go, when she became so isolated, refusing to speak or play with other children," Mrs. Hayle said, stopping to turn and face her daughter.

"You mean those kids who use to live by us? The ones that had the dad that turned out to be abusive? She was only weird for the time that they lived near us. It doesn't mean anything," Emma countered.

" If I may, I do believe that it's not so serious yet as to send her to St. Mungos. I suggest that we keep an eye on her. If you'd like I can have Mdm. Malade send you a report every week," Dumbledore's voice was calming. Behind the tapestry Severus's eyes widened in horror. How could they even consider shipping her off to St. Mungo's so soon?

"It's the best you're going to get," Francesca whispered in Emma's ear.

"If you do not feel that the staff can report fully, I can ask for our prefects to keep an eye on her, when the staff can not," McGonagall suggested, for Mr. Hayle had pulled a skeptic look.

"Fine, but if I do not get a report weekly, I shall personally come to check things out," Mrs. Hayle said, finally. "Now I'm afraid that we have things to attend to at the hospital."

"You promised that you'd say goodbye to her before you left," Emma muttered.

"You'll tell her it was urgent and that we send our love, right dear?" said Mr. Hayle, addressing his eldest daughter. Fancesca nodded her head sadly, this was nothing new in the Hayle family.

"We'll then, goodbye girls-," Mrs. Hayle hugged her daughters, though Emma held perfectly still and kept up her glare. But Madeline Hayle only ignored her and turned to smile at the Professors. " Thank you for your help, it is greatly appreciated." With that they swept towards the great hall, leaving the rest in the hall. Emma shook her head, on the verge of tears, and stormed back towards her common room. Francesca gave a faint smile, before heading toward Ravenclaw tower.

"Do you think the girl has lost it, Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"No, Minerva, I don't believe that she can be so sane while also being insane," He stated cheerily. She sighed and left the corridor. After a few moments had passed, Professor Dumbledore called to Severus.

He stumbled out from behind the tapestry, shocked he had noticed him.

"Yes P-Proffessor?" Severus stuttered.

"Did you enjoy that portion of family drama?" He asked, calmly looking at Severus.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I only wanted to get out of the way!" Severus scrambled to explain. Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes knowing.

"Well Mr. Snape, do you think that Branwen is 'mental,' as her twin put it?" Dumbledore inquired. " I do believe you just came from visiting her, did you not?"

"Well-I-Er- Yes. She's not the least bit crazy Professor! I don't think she did it for attention either!" Severus said, defending his friend.

"What do you think?" Albus Dumbledore questioned softly.

"I do have...a theory..." Severus mumbled to the floor. When he looked up Dumbledore was looking expectantly at him. So Severus told the Professor his theory, barely stoping for a breathe. Dumbledore listened silently, nodding now and then.

"Do think it could be?" Severus said finally.

"It's a possibility. But for now, Mr. Snape, I think you should go back to your common room. I will ask Professor Willows about your theory." Dumbledore smiled widely at Severus before walking down the hall. Severus stood in the passageway for a moment before heading to the dungeons.

"Stupid, horrid, evil people! Ugh!" Emma stormed around the Marauders's room.

"It'll be fine Em, they didn't send her off to Mungos yet." Remus consoled from the safety of his bed. All the boys were still in their pajamas, all having been asleep when Emma had crashed in.  
Emma responded by picking up the closest book and chucking it across the room.

"E-Emma, could you , maybe, not toss my b-," Peter started, only to be stopped by an icy glare form Emma.

Sirius groaned in annoyance and jumped off his bed. "Get a hold of yourself Emma. At least your parents came to see whether she died or not, that's more than my parents would do. My parents would throw a party!" Emma rolled her eyes and turned around, but Sirius grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him, "Look, she's not mental; we all know that. All we have to do is make sure your parents get a good report."

"Right, Bryn may not be crazy but she can be weird. What if someone mistakes something she does or says as crazy!" Emma snapped.

Sirius got a purely mischievous look in his eyes, "What percent of prefect women, do you think, would like to do _The_ Sirius Black a favor? Besides that, in general, what percent of people _wouldn't _like to do me a favor?"

Emma couldn't argue with that. Sirius was someone who you'd like to hate but was too bloody charming not to love. In the back of her mind Emma thought of all the girls who would love to be in her place currently: With Sirius grabbing their shoulders, standing in front of them with only his pajama pants on. If he hadn't been her best friend since forever, she might be truly attracted to him. As it stood now, she only thought of him as her best friend with a nice body.

"Fine. But I will hold you to that," Emma said, shoving his bare chest and going to sit on Remus's bed.

"Now that's settled, how 'bout I go back to sleep," James suggested snuggling back into his pillow.

"But I'm up! That means you have to be up too!" Sirius whined jumping onto James' bed, neatly bouncing the boy out of bed.

"I hate you Sirius." James moaned from his current place on the floor.

Sirius took James's legs (his lower half having remained on the bed) and shoved them to the floor, "Love you too James!"

As the two boys began to pillow fight Emma started thinking. Her twin couldn't be crazy. She couldn't be. Emma wouldn't allow it.


	7. The tale of Sirius' pants

**Ello everyone! While I had a spare moment to breathe I wrote up this short little chapter. I'll try to write more frequently after the Fall musical is over. (We're doing Fiddler on the roof at our high school). So yeah, please review! PLEASE? Or message me. That would be cool too.**

**Enjoy Fairy-Rain**

Thursday morning Mdm. Malade pronounced Branwen well enough to leave the hospital wing. Branwen was extremely frustrated because no one could tell her anything about why she ended up in there to begin with. They either pretended they didn't hear or changed the subject. Even so, Branwen was incredibly happy to be out. However, when she stepped out into the hall, she saw a sight that made her wonder if she shouldn't just go back in.

"S-Sirius? What the hell are you wearing?" Branwen asked of the boy. Sirius came striding up in tight, red leather pants and the highest, most sparkly pair of silver pumps Branwen had ever seen.

"What? You don't think they make me look fat do you?" Sirius questioned, as he twisted to get a good look at his rear.

"Uh, no. It's just...What possessed you to wear them?" Branwen had to look up to ask this, as tall as Sirius was with the added height of the pumps she had to lean all the way back.

"We had quite the round of truth of dare last night. We got almost all of the sixths years to play. Really this dare nothing compared to some that had to be done last night." Sirius winked suggestively.

Branwen slammed on her mental breaks to stop her from interpreting Sirius' wink. Where did he find pants like that at Hogwarts anyway?

"Right...Why are you here again?"

"To escort you to class."

"What?"

"Emma said she didn't want to you walking around alone."

"Emma isn't my mum."

"Nope she's your twin. According to her she holds more power, being your twin."

"Um..okay?"

"Come on silly! Let go!" Sirius grabbed Branwen's arm and pulled her with him. Well, it was more of a drag due to Branwen having just been called 'silly' is a girlish voice by THE Sirius Black.

For wearing 3-inch heels, Sirius walked better than most girls. He actually reminded Branwen of the Muggle models she had seen once. He seemed to glide down the corridor. Yes, glide.  
When they entered the DADA classroom all the Gryffindors cheered and cat-called Sirius. Upon being meet with the calls Sirius let go of Branwen and did a low curtsy. Branwen rolled her eyes and took her place next to Remus.

"How are you?" Remus asked cheerily.

"Confused but good. Did you have to do any dare's last night?" Branwen had a hard time imagining Remus doing dares, but she thought she'd ask.

"A few, nothing too horrible." Remus replied. He bent down to get his things from his bag and Branwen watched Sirius strut over to his table with Lily.

"Lily-willly! Do you like my arse in these pants?" Sirius bounced in his chair.

Lily looked down at Sirius's pants, " No."

Sirius looked momentarily heart-broken. "James!" he called.

"Hmm." James said striding up to the table.

" She doesn't like my butt in these pants."

"That's too bad mate."

"Maybe she'd like your butt in these pants!"

Lily blushed furiously, "I would not!"

James smirked, " Oh come on Lily, we all know you like my arse better than Sirius's."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but not being able to find a retort witty enough, she closed it.

Professor Tarot swept into the room as James took his seat. She gave a brief glance at Branwen and then turned to look at Sirius's pants.

"Sirius stand up." she ordered. Sirius stood up. "Good, now that the class has seen your pants, I don't want to see anyone looking at you. If I see those pants in this classroom again I'll make you go pants-less. They are a distraction to the others and further more incredibly tacky. You may sit." Sirius's mouth hung wide open. Lily turned to look at Branwen and they smiled smugly at each other.

Branwen was having issues. There was something she had told herself not to forget. So, naturally, all she remembered was telling herself not to forget.

"Bleh," Branwen fell forward, hitting her head on the herbology book she was taking notes from.

"'Bleh' what?" Cilla inquired, plopping down next to Branwen.

"Bleh everything," Branwen mumbled in reply.

" I see. Tell me if I can help," Cilla offered. Branwen pulled her head up to thank Cilla, but immediately put it back down.

"I don't know why girls complain about heels. I find them extremely comfy. In fact I may just wear them tomorrow," Sirius pronounced. He was still in his red pants and heels as he took a seat next to Cilla.

"Are you serious?" Cilla scoffed.

"Why yes, that would be me, but I thought you knew that already," Sirius said playfully.  
Cilla frowned at him, "Why did you wander over here again?"

"Because, it's so much more fun to antagonize you, innocent girls. You just react so differently than other girls."

"Innocent girls?" Branwen repeated.

"Don't worry, Remus is an innocent boy. It's nothing personal. Right Moony?" Sirius called to Remus (who had been walking by).

"Nope. But then what is personal with you Padfoot?" Remus called back.

"Nothing is! Life is more painless for the brainless," Sirius responded grandly.

" Surely there must be something you care about," Cilla sighed. Was it just Branwen, or did Cilla sound wistful?

"Oh...There are a few things..." Sirius trailed off mysteriously staring at Cilla. Branwen now fully sat up. Cilla's eyes were wide with admiration. She practical had 'I'm swooning over Sirius Black right now; be back in 5 minutes' written on her forehead. A weird feeling twisted in the bottom of Branwen's stomach.

"I'm going to bed. Good night..." she said cautiously.

"Sleep well," Sirius said, looking up briefly. Cilla just made a grunting noise while keeping her eyes on Sirius.

Up in the room Emma sat reading a book on her bed, not even flinching when Branwen flung herself down next to her.

"Does Sirius like Cilla?" Branwen asked, more to herself than Emma.

" The better question is who doesn't Sirius like," Emma said.  
Branwen looked at her twin, " You're his friend you should know who he likes, right?"

Emma continued not looking up, "Yes he is my friend, I do know, and take a guess." Branwen frowned. " Why do you care who Sirius likes anyway, Branwen?"

" I don't. I'm just curious is all."

"Sure."

"I really don't care!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Branwen sighed with frustration. She didn't care. She was just curious, wasn't she? It's not like she liked Sirius. She didn't. She couldn't.


	8. Dramatics

**_Hello! Sorry I'm taking forever getting these chapters out! Really it'll get better once my schedule gets cleared up. Um, most of this was written at different times (some late at night, others during lunch, ect.) so if it's not my best please don't defenestrate me! Thanks to all that have reviewed for me, you're now my favorite people! To those who haven't reviewed, you should. Truely. Please?_**

_**Loves for all (that review that is **_;), _**Fairy-Rain **_

"Severus, no. I'm sorry, but if your 'friends' are going to be using dark magic on innocent people, I'm going to do everything in my power to punish them," Lily said firmly.

"But Lily, please! They won't do it again, I promise. Just let them off once? I swear they didn't mean any trouble!" Severus pleaded.

Lily's face turned dis-believing. "You are not going to stand there and lie to me, Severus Snape. We both know what you said is not true. Now, I'm going up to my common room before I say something I'm going to regret. Good night."

Severus hung his head. He wasn't willing to fight with her. It had taken almost a year for her to forgive him, talk to him, even look at him, after the 'Mud-Blood' incident.

"Good night, Lily." He turned and went down the hallway.

In a random hallway across the school, Branwen was dancing. Why she was in such an odd mood was beyond her. She wasn't completely happy, yet she was not anywhere near sad. She just continued to go where her feet took her. She didn't feel like going to bed just yet.

Emma had been acting strange ever since her...well, 'accident.' It wasn't an 'accident' at all, Branwen knew, but no one would ever talk about it, and if they did, they called it her 'accident.' Branwen had been noticing other strange things as well, like how she never seemed to be alone. Wherever she walked, there seemed to a prefect in the corridor, and even in her room Lily seemed to be watching her closely. She told herself she was just exaggerating. _It's a boarding school! Of course there are going to be other people around, it's all in my head _, she thought to herself. So, Branwen twirled to get the paranoia out of her mind.

"Might not want to do that," drawled a cold voice. Branwen stopped mid-twirl and turned to where the voice had come from. Lucius Malfoy stepped out of a shadow cast by one of the statues.

Brawen's body stiffened, "What do you want?"

"Calm down, I only wanted to warn you," he said, inching closer.

"Warn me? What could a ...person like you want to warn me about?" Brawen chose her words carefully. Lucius took a step closer and Branwen reached for her wand. Which, as she discovered after frantically patting down all her pockets, she had left in her room.

"Haven't you noticed how you're never alone? How there are always prefects around? Don't tell me you're daft." He now stood a foot from her.

"Well, yes. But what does that matter, it's their job to patrol the corridors... and I am not daft!" in the back of her mind Branwen thought it was funny she had only been thinking that a moment ago.

"They think you're mad," Lucius stated simply.

"What! Malfoy, I thought we were being serious," Branwen snorted.

"I am. Do you really believe that you had an accident? Do you believe that's what your parents thought? They were going to send you off to the loony bin if that loud-mouth twin of yours hadn't spoken up. So they demanded that you be watched. Dumbledore is making all of us prefects watch you. We have to report if you're acting crazy," Lucius smiled as Branwen's face fell.

She shouldn't believe him this easily, he was a Slytherin, after all, and he and Emma hated each other. But, he didn't appear to be lying, and Branwen wouldn't put it past her parents to do something like that. Their greatest fear was having a 'defective' child. Emma wasn't 'defective', and yet they tried to hide her reckless behavior from the rest of the world. So how much would they want to hide an insane child? Reputation is everything, her mother had used to say.

"I...don't believe you," she said quietly.

"I thought you wouldn't," Lucius' smile was making her uneasy.

"Don't worry Branwen, we don't think your crazy." Branwen spun around to find Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black, and Narcissa Black standing behind her.

"In fact," Bellatrix continued, "We think you've got a gift. There's someone we'd like you to meet."

Branwen looked around for another person, but couldn't see anyone besides the Slytherins.

"Oh no, silly, he's not here now. You'll meet him over Winter Holiday," Narcissa's voice was high pitched, dramatically different from her sisters low contralto.

"What if I don't want to meet this person?" Branwen hoped they wouldn't detect the shakiness in her voice.

"Don't worry, when you're ready to believe, we'll be here. He can help you, Branwen." Regulus said reassuringly. He was so much like his brother, but yet, so different.

"You know where to find us, so until then, good night Branwen," Lucius smiled one last time, then walked back toward the dungeons. Bellatrix and Narcissa linked arms, a cruely beautiful contrast; said good night and followed Lucius down the corridor.

"Don't be scared Branwen," Regulus bent down and kissed her cheek, "Goodnight."

Branwen stood frozen as she watched Regulus walk away. What was that? Did Regulus Black just kiss her on the check? Brawen supposed any other girl would have fallen over in a swoon, but not her. She had known Regulus since her childhood, they saw each other at various pureblood balls once a holiday. Sure, he was cute and dashing and whatnot, but she couldn't be attracted to someone like him. During the last few years he had started ignoring her when they saw one another. Apparently she wasn't good enough to talk to him and his friends. But if so... what was that kiss about then?

Branwen pondered this as she wound her way up the stairs toward the common room. If she thought about that, she didn't have to think about what they had said. How could anyone think she was mad? Sure, she was a little odd at times, but she wasn't that bad...was she? Did the others think she was crazy? Is that why her friends had been giving her weird looks lately? What the hell was happening? Branwen didn't even want to think about what her family thought.

As she stepped through the portrait hole she saw the Marauders lounging around. They were the only ones in the room. She stayed in the shadows for a moment, trying to find away to the staircase without being noticed. She didn't want to have to talk to her twin, or her twin's friends, for that matter. How could Emma fail to mention that everyone thought she was loony? If Branwen had just known, she would've tried very hard to seem normal.

"We do see you over there," Emma called out without looking away from James.

_Oh crap_, thought Branwen.

"But you can still pretend to hide if you want," James added, not looking away from Emma.

Branwen took a deep breath and walked over, "Emma..."

"Not now Bryn," Emma snapped.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You're right, I don't. But I do know that I don't care. The only thing I care about is winning this game against James," Emma replied. Sirius laughed from the floor where he was playing a game of Exploding Snaps with Remus.

"The first one to look away loses," Remus said, in way of an explanation.

"Just go upstairs and write one of your little stories or something," Emma sighed.

Branwen felt her checks grow warm, "Look, Emma, I just wanted to ask you-."

"Ooh, are your stories about ponies and rainbow? Or maybe glittery dresses?" Sirius snorted.

"Or maybe they're about princesses and castles or whatever-the-bloody-hell else little girls think up," James laughed.

Emma smacked him on the leg, "Watch your language young man! There is a child present here! Well, really two. I'd guess Peter's and Bryn's maturity are about the same, so we can count Peter."

Branwen stood rooted to the floor. How did that just happen? She had just walked into her common room, and now she was being made fun of by her own twin. This day just went downhill, not like it just walked down hill, no, more like someone pushed it downhill and it hit every hard object on the way.

Branwen took a deep breath and walked toward the stair case. But then something occurred to her.

"What's a matter Emma? Am I acting too _**crazy**_ for you? Want me to hide away up stairs and keep quite like a good little girl should?" Branwen spat. Four pairs of eyes looked up. Peter continued staring at his book.

"What?" Emma growled. Her body had tensed and she now stood. James quickly stood up beside her.

"Oh, don't worry. If I had an insane sister I'd keep her locked away too. I'd never tell her anything either, just incase it might help prove she's not mad as a hatter." Branwen could feel her insides burn with the anger she felt for the world. Why was everything working against her?

"You don't know what you're talking about! You'd be in St.Mungo's right now if it weren't for me! Plus if you acted normal people would suspect you're acting! You're an odd little girl, Branwen Glyn Hayle, but I'll be damned if you're crazy. I have the situation taken care of, so you just pretend you never heard that rumor! Got it?" Emma yelled, breathing heavily from her rant, "And stop with the dramatics!"

Branwen stood speechless. What exactly could you say back to something like that? She couldn't think of anything, so she turned and marched into her room, slamming the door behind her. Lilly and Cilla looked up, startled. Branwen just sent them an icy glare and crawled into her bed, drawing the curtains tight.


	9. A late night talk

**Heeyyy guys. So this chapter is kinda fluff. But it should tide you over until I can get the next chapter out. So think of this as a filler. I saw this conversation in my head and decided that maybe you'd like to see it also. Again I love you soooooooo soooo soooo much if you've reviewed. And if you haven't you should, because who doesn't need more love?**

**_Fairy-Rain_**

Emma was restless. She sighed and tossed and turned and tossed some more. She wrapped and unwrapped the blankets, flopping on her stomach and then her back. She wiggled uncomfortably, groaning in frustration. Finally she kicked out, muffling a scream of defeat.

"Hey! What was that for?" Remus called up from the floor.

"Ugh, sorry Moony, forgot whose bed I was in," Emma apologized, crawling to the side of the bed and looking down.

" 'S okay. Want to talk about it?" He mumbled, his eyes half open.

" I just don't know who could've told her. It wasn't you guys, you boys know better. It wasn't the prefects we know. So who could have told her?"

"One of the prefects might have told someone who told someone else. Hogwarts students aren't known for their secretiveness," he pointed out.

"I suppose..."

"You know, I think it was planned," Remus said, his eyes fully open now.

"How so?"

"Well, if it was a 'concerned' student they wouldn't have waited until most of the students had gone to bed. They'd want to not waste a minute and tell her sometime during the day. This person must have guessed that she'd have a reaction and go straight to you. They waited for most of the students to go to bed, so that when she went to you, no one that didn't already know would overhear. Someone thought this through, it wasn't a split second decision to expose the truth."

Emma thought about this for a moment, " Why would someone put so much planning into telling her?"

"Maybe they couldn't get to sleep at night and had nothing better to do," James suggested as he threw himself down next to Emma.

"Maybe someone is obsessed with getting you two mad at each other?" Remus offered.

"Who would want to do that?" Emma scoffed.

"A stalker perhaps?" Sirius said, crawling to the edge of his own bed.

"Who would stalk Bryn?" Remus pondered to himself.

"Maybe it's Snivellus," Sirius said, more to himself than the rest. The three of them gave Sirius looks that seemed to say 'Did you whack your head when you got up?'.

"Let me explain. I was on my way back to the common room-,"

"When was this?" Remus asked.

"A few days ago, it was around midnight-,"

"What were you doing out at 12 at night? And without us?" Emma questioned.

"I was saying good night to Elizabeth Wheedle-,"

"Is she as bad a kisser as everyone says?" James interrupted.

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know!" Remus cut in.

"Well I wasn't exactly kissing her mouth!"

"And here is where that story ends." Emma said loudly. James' and Remus' mouths hung open in a silent 'o' of understanding. From the other end of the room a loud snore escaped. Everyone looked briefly over at the sleeping Peter wondering how he could possibly sleep through their discussion.

Looking back to the others Sirius began again,"Well I was on my way back to the common room and I passed a hallway and heard his greasy voice. So I ducked back behind a wall, thinking maybe I'd scare him a bit. But then I heard another voice, one that sounded a lot like Branwen's, but I thought Bryn would have more sense than to talk to him. As I hear them coming down the corridor I go behind a tapestry. He was asking her something and it was freaking her out. She kept saying "It can't be real", but Greasy was trying to tell her it was. He even grabbed her shoulders at one point. He seemed desperate to make her believe."

Emma's eyes grew narrow and flashed with anger, "He touched her?"

Sirius nodded solemnly, "She eventually told him she needed to get some rest and went back to the common room. He was smiling when he walked away though."

Emma twitched as if to rid herself of a bug. "I don't like the thought of him being that close to her. The boy's a coward and the people he's seen with aren't kind to weak people. Branwen's smart, but not the best fighter." The boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Lets sleep on it. We can come up with a plan for Snivellus tomorrow." Remus declared, standing up and sitting on his bed.

"Sounds good to me," James agreed. He hopped off the bed and into his own as Sirius mumbled a brief goodnight.

"Alright you," Remus sighed, attempting to push Emma to the other side of the bed. She clung to the sheets, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Nope, I think I'll sleep right here thanks," Emma said, faking a yawn.

"Come on, move your heavy butt over there..."

Emma gasped, "Remus Lupin! Did you just call my bottom fat?"

Remus smiled innocently, "What? Me? Call your bottom fat? Never."

"Well then Mr. Lupin I have no choice but to call you... a giant sheep!"

"Sheep aren't fat, their just wooly!" Remus defended.

"Psh," Emma sat up to continue the insult war. Remus quickly caught her up and tossed her to the other side of the bed.

"Sometimes I forget how much muscle you have," Emma said in defeat.

"I win," was all he said before turning over and promptly falling asleep.


End file.
